It Started In Potions Class
by SammyLuvsEverything
Summary: Just a little funny story I thought of and I thought some people would like it. If you don't like it then that's not my problem so you can cry me a river, build a bridge and get over it. Its about Hermione acting like a true 'ghetto" muggleborne black girl. If you want to read it, come and see what happens. If you don't then I don't know what to tell you. I do not own Harry Potter.
1. Chapter 1

Hermione POV

I was sitting in Potions class. Snape was being nice today cough cough sorry chocking on sarcasm but anyway Snape decided to let us have a free day today. I was about to have a heart attack when he said it but we realized that he just5 had more important things to do than teach us right now. I was sitting and I was getting very bored with I did the only thing I could think of...I pulled out my phone. I took out my headphones and plugged them in. I picked a song and started listening to One Drop. I was jammin and i ddin't realize that everyone could hear my music.

3rd POV

Everyone in the classroom could hear Hermione's music. The Slytherins were very confused and as were the half blood but the mugglebournes oh they were jammin with her. One of them finally spoke up

"Hey yo Mia wanna play some rednose and come dance with me" Khalil, a mugglebourne said to her. He's been one of her best friends since forever

"My ninja you wish and even if i did I sure as hell wouldn't dance with you" she replied.

He walked up to her and picked her up and puller her into a tight hug

"What was that Mia? I don't think I heard you right" he said as he hands danced over her sides. hovering over the very secret place where she was ticklish.

Snape finally snapped out his trance that he and the rest of the class was in at the show in front of them.

"What type of music was that playing on your phone" he asked.

"It's nothing really just your normal everyday muggle music. she said to him

"Oh really well I think In might have to talk to Dumbledore about this" he said coldly at her with his usual neutral temperament.

Mia felt her normal self come to the surface. She felt like she was back at home and at school and the teacher gave her a detention.

"What? Why? I ain't even do nothin though" she said. after a few seconds the words came out her mouth she realized what she had said. All the non mugglebourne's looked at her like she was an alien.

"Now I will definently talk to him" he said as he glared at her.

'Fuck you too nigga' I thought. 


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione POV

Snape wasn't lying when he said that he was going to talk to Dumbledore. That snitch bitch. Hahaha. Well anyway I was in Transfiguration when Dumbledore came in and told McGonagall that he need to speak to me. I was excused and I packed my things and walked out behind Dumbledore. We walked in silence all the way to his office.

We came up to the gargoyles and Dumbledore said the password which was not surprisingly Sherbet Lemon. The gargoyles moves and revealed stairs. We walked up and went inside the office. I saw Snape sitting in on of the chairs. As he heard the door open he turned towards us and smirked at me. I wanted to slap that stupid ass smirk off his face, fuckin looking like Watermalondrea.

I took a seat next to him and when Dumbledore turned his back I gave him the middle finger in both English and Chinese. I smirked at him as he threw me a glare. Dumbledore sat down and looked between the both of us. Finally after one minute of staring nigga finally started talking,

" So..Ms. Granger, Severus here tells me that you have an interesting type of music on your player thing here. Now normally, we wouldn't care of the music you listen to but this here is very interesting." he said.  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"" Well Headmaster, Professor Snape here told us that we could do or listen to anything that we want while he did his work. I was technically listening to his demand and I did not know that everyone was able to hear my music. Plus only muggleborne's would understand this music anyway. This is some petty average music for a muggle to listen to, at least its average for where I com from" I said

As I finished I saw Dumbledore's eyes light up " Really? Interesting. Well back to the point Ms. Granger, wether you knew or not it could be heard it was still inappropriate and this could be at least 1 week worth's of detention. For the next 3 weeks, students will take a break from classes and you and anyone else you fell can help will teach us muggle life and music, at least what it was like for you of course." Dumbledore told me about the deal.

I thought about it. i don't really care for the detention becuase i had mad 'nough detentions when i was back home at school so I don't really care but I knew that Snape was planning something evil for me. Thinking deeply about it, it would be cool to see some of the students faces and reaction when we explain some stuff to them. but then again they are annoying, do I really want to do this. I finally made my decision.

" Okay, I'll do it" I told Dumbledore.

God damn I hope these people don't make me regret this.


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione POV

I walked into the Great Hall. All eyes turned towards me. Damn niggas, like I know I'm beautiful but damn.

To give the a little show, I started to put a little sway in mys step and all the boys eyes were glued on me. I looked at them and they were all staring at my ass. Don't meant to brag but I got a big ass.

I finally made it over to the table and I sat in between Harry and Ron. They were staring at me with shocked expressions. I looked at them

" What" I asked them. They looked at each other and shook their heads

" Nothing, nothing" They said in unison

I shrugged my shoulder. i wasn't stressing it. " Whatever".

I started eating. These people make some delicious ass food though. Sometime during I was eating, Dumbledore stood up. I guess he has an announcement.

" Hello my students, Ms. Granger and i had a talk today and we have decided to educate you on the life of a muggle where she came from" cue all eyes turning toward me " I also thought further on this" nigga what " and I have decided this would be even better if we slit the students into groups. Muggleborne, Pureblood and Half-blood. Now remember that no house is better than the other, we are all equal"

What the fuck is he talking about! Ain't no fucking body told me about this shit.

Dumbledore started splitting us up into out status houses. The mugglebornes had to take up two tables and the rest were given to the other groups. They also gave us new schedules.I looked around. i knew mad nough of the niggas here but the way we set up if I'm around these niggas I act different. I walked up to Dumbledore so i could talk to him

" Um so like right" ugh my old speech is already starting to come out " I can't be around them" I pointed to the mugglebornes " because I act wayyy different them and the way i act is not good" I explained

" its okay Ms. Granger that's the point of this to see how muggles act" Dumbledore tried to reassure me 

" You know what whatever but just know you put a bunch of mugglebornes together and when this castle gets loud, you only have yourself to blame" And with that i walked away and when i did, i left the fake Hermione with him. I guess from now on its only the old real Hermione.

I walked to my table

" yo what's good nigga" I said to them.

" yo what's good" they said, some just nodded they head. Its w.e

I pulled out my phone and tried to connect to the WiFi. " hey yo who know the WiFi password" I asked them. i could see them trying to figure it out too.

I was thinking mad hard and that shit was giving me a headache, until I got it

I pulled out my phone and went to the WiFi, I typed in Sherbet Lemon and that shit actually worked. I looked at Dumbledore, like really nigga. Niggas got me shaking my head. I turned to those niggas next to me. They was struggling.

" yo boy the password is Sherbet lemon, can you believe that shit"

They laughed and entered the password and soon all you saw from the mugglebornes was us on out phone.

5 minutes later

It was time to go and I had... well shit I had fucking Potions. That's the class that got me into this shit anyway.

Well that shits fucked up. I walked with some of the people I knew to Potions, we were mad loud compared tot he other houses but we aint really care.

We made it there. Fuck it.


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione POV

I walked into class mad slow. I did not want to be here.

I looked at my seat. Fuck that shit, I don't feel like sitting there today. I picked the closest seat next to me and sat down.

Snape walked in with his dramatic entrance. he had a sneer on his face as usual but we didn't really care.

" Today we will be making a potion called The Draught of The Living Death" he sneered to us. I don't think anyone listened to him though. half of us were asleep or had our head down, the other half was either on the phone or doing some other shit.

I zoned out. I think he was starting to get pretty mad. I could see the anger etched on his face but that sounds like a personal issue.

I looked around the classroom and saw that most of the class was mad bored. One person started to make a beat and that shit was hot. i couldn't help myslef and i started to rap

(I know it might not be the best rap ever but I tried)

All these dam niggas be on my dick, try to take a hit but I know they gonna miss,

Aint no fuckin nobody can top this bitch, I be making money like richy richy rich,

Yall stay trying trying to get hot , while I be over here chilling chilling on the block,

These bitches aint ever gonna stop but imma make my way all the way to the top.

The class was staring to gey hyped up. you could hear everybody saying hey, oh hey and shit like that, so I just had to continue for my adoring fans

Don't worry, i wont cut these bitches, imma just murder then fry these bitches,

None these niggas can fuckin beat me, spit them on the ground like yall niggas do with seeds.

Imma stay over here and be all calm and u can stay over there sucking that cock.

Yall bitches is a bunch of little hoes, yall be sucking dick on the on the down low,

But not really cause everybody know, so imma stay over here checking my phone,

Yall niggas need to calm that down, yall niggas need to not make a sound,

So dont worry when these bitches get popped, imma be all the way down the block,

So this goes out to all the little thots, who always wanna wanna be sucking that cock,

And so u see that's how the rap goes, aint none of these bitches messing messing with my flow,

So imma be over here looking on fleek and yall bitches can stop sucking the d,

But we know thats never gonna happen, and yall niggas dont want the action,

So don't be mad if u if u get popped, u can at least go suck some more cock,

All yall niggas be riding, you make niggas wanna be hiding,

And no i aint meant that in a good way, so shut the fuck up and get out my face,

Cant stand me, go sit back down,

Can't face me, go turn around,

But just know at the end of the day, i aint go around actin actin all fake,

So go take all that shit with u, before i have to go and get through to u,

Cause im telling you, you dont want the hands,

So please don't become apart of my kill plan, s

So thats it, that's how it goes, so huh did yall niggas like like my flow

The whole class erupted in " EY"

You could hear them saying shit like, " Yass bitch yass", "Bars or nah" " Rap on fleek" and shit like that

" ENOUGH" damn bursting my eardrum and shit

We all turned to look at Snape and damn that nigga was red. I couldn't help it and i started giggling and soon everyone was laughing. I tyhinkg that made him even more angry

" That is 50 points of whatever this house is called and that is a class detention with me" Snape angrily stated

Oh hell no

" um excuse me, why we got detention"

His head snapped toward me and I was shocked that shit aint fall off.

" Because Ms. Granger the period is almost over and we have not done not one thing" Snape seethed out

" Well, that's not my fault" I stated. Damn, i felt like i was back home.

" Yes it is Ms. Granger, you started all this with you nonsense"

Damn he on my dick.

" Don't be mad cause you aint bars like I do"

" Excuse me" he arched an eyebrow

" I said don't be mad cause you aint got bars"

" Get out of my room Ms. Granger"

" Damn why you kicking me out, we was just having fun"

" Well the fun is over"

" That's what he said"

The class burst out laughing at my comment. Damn, I swear there's a vein popping on his forehead

The bell rung and it was time to go. I walked out of the classroom but nor before giving Snape one of my most innocent smile. He clenched his fist as i walked by. Oooh someone's angry. i walked to my next class hoping, it would be as fun as that one was.


End file.
